The Downfall
by Black Kitten's Dream
Summary: Yaoi. Iruka, Kakashi, and... a downfall.


Hm, that's just something that popped into my mind out of the blue. Hopefully, you'll like it. Please, enjoy.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It's the property of Masashi Kishimoto (if my sources are correct). And I don't make money out of writing this story.

Warnings: Yaoi. **NO BETA**. **German's** my **first language** and this won't change as long as I live. Basta.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Black Kitten's Dream

The Downfall

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

The man was walking slowly, his whole body hurt. Every motion, even the slightest of it, added more strain on his already sore muscles. He was exhausted, drained. The physical strain and the resulting stress of the last hours (or was it days? he didn't know it anymore) had left dark circles under his eyes.

Yet, all those by-passing people, be it citizen or fellow shinobi, who were crossing his path down the street and who recognized and greeted him were unaware of the alarming condition he was in.

His exhaustion was being carefully hidden behind perfectly schooled facial features and his movements were flawlessly calculated to put as less strain on his sore muscles and joints as possible. The slow motions were only slightly different from his natural ones, so the soreness of his body was only evident to those who knew him well after years of sharing difficult missions.

All those common by-passers couldn't see anything different, because his self-control was that of a high-ranking ninja trained for Konoha's sake. Or it was just his manly pride that let him walk with raised head as if nothing was wrong, who knows?

So he kept moving even though his body and mind were screaming at him to take a time-out, to let them rest for a while. He continued on his way because he had a goal. And he focused on it with a willpower that was almost frightening in its intensity.

Step for step, he neared the building. And after some more steps that felt like eternity to his abused body he opened the door and entered the room. And with his last ounce of strength he crossed the room and sat down.

Pitying looks greeted him from around the table.

"Wow. You look _awful_."

"Gosh, you're a mess."

"Christ, this _can't_ be healthy."

"Poor thing."

He nodded slowly to each of his friends' compassionate comment about his poor condition. Genma, Raidou, Asuma and Kurenai. They were able to see behind the facade, because they knew him well, each one of them. And with them, he could openly show the real state he was in without running the risk to lose his reputation, and their sympathy was balsam for his tormented soul.

For that reason, and only for that reason, he allowed his arm to tremble as he reached out to take the offered glass Asuma had so sympathetically shoved in front of him, containing the badly desired liquid that had let him keep moving on for the last ten minutes.

He took the glass, ready to share a few tears in gratitude, and lifted it up to his mouth. And he reached up with the other hand to pull down the material, to free his mouth, and the rim of the glass was about to finally touch his lips ready to moisten his painfully dry throat when the door flew open and a hyperactive young man pounced into the crowded bar.

"Kashi? Kaaashiiii? Where are youuu? Oh! Kashi! Here you are! I've been searching for you for almost ten minutes! Where did you go so suddenly? I just left the room for a second! We aren't finished yet, now are we? Look! I found _another_ tube! We've got _more_ lube! So let's do it again, okay? Okay? YEAH! LET'S DO IT AGAAAIN!"

Beer spilled over a table top when a glass fell from numb fingers, and it was being followed by a face that fell flat down into the puddle of it.

And it was for the first time ever, that Konoha's best ninja crumbled in the presence of witnesses - the bar was crowded, mind you - and a pitiful, helpless sob escaped his throat.

"No more, please, _nooooooo!_"

It was heartbreaking, really.

And it was THE gossip for the next years, no, _generations_ that followed, that one young, shy, popular, and highly respected academic teacher with a ponytail and a cute, horizontal scar across his nose had been the downfall of Hatake Kakashi's legendary libido.

It goes without saying that on that day Jiraiya lost his best customer for his Icha Icha series due to the serious... sex-trauma.

And they lived happily ever after... or so.

OWARI

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Okay, let's say I'm a little scared of myself right now. Poor, _poor_ Kakashi. I pity him. Really, I do. Er... Well, dear readers, did you like it? Hated it? Should I stop wasting space?... I hope it wasn't that bad. Anyway, I'd love to get some response. So, please review, minna-san. Thanks!


End file.
